This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of this study is to develop unobtrusive methods for observing, recording, identifying and summarizing behavior of individual rhesus macaques living in social groups. Such methodology will provide important new tools for studying the dynamic complexity of behavior, which will be invaluable not only for biomedical studies but also for improving animal husbandry and well-being. Specifically, the aims are: 1) Develop and evaluate a audio-visual-telemetry sensor array for observing and recording behavior of individuals in a social group unobtrusively, and 2) Develop and evaluate computational models for identifying and inferring behavior of an individual in a social group using data from this array. Work on this project should start in May 2011.